Animalistic
by drawerxdrawer
Summary: Naruto is a half fox, half human. Many different breeds run rampant in school. But one catches his eye and he is determined to find out who that person is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. R&R are appreciated so I can learn from my mistakes.**

**Somewhat dedicated to Otaku1o1... My friend. Slight lemon fluff in later chapters**

Narutos POV:

Grumbling, I stumbled out of bed. Looking around my room for my violently orange jacket I started to shuffle around my room. Opening my wardrobe, I was surprised to find my jacket. My soft orange tail twitched. Deciding that childish clothes were enough, I decided to put on new clothes. A few minutes later, I had selected my out fit. A charcoal gray polo shirt with 3 buttons was my moms choice. Squealing with excitement, mom had said, "You'd look so handsome!". I swear that was what she said. Touching my ears white tips, she also said something about me looking like minato more and every day. I had also chosen dark blue skinny jeans. By the time I was done changing, I realized that it was already 6:45. Cursing violently I snatched my backpack from my desk and ran downstairs. Before I had even known it, mom had stuffed five pieces of toast in my mouth. My muffled thanks was thanked and walked out to my bus stop.

Normal POV:

Naruto looked back at his house, already missing his bed. Sighing, he said to himself, "First day of high school my ass". A boy with a bowl cut and a fire hazard for eye brows was already at the bus stop before him. Sighing, the boy started talking to naruto. "I am full of youth! Gai, I meant dad, made me wake up at 5 am and do 500 pushups!". Naruto sweat-dropped. Lee seemed to always be high, while in fact he was just...too...youthful. Narutos tail and ears twitched in annoyance. As a fox breed, he was headstrong and impatient. While on the other hand, Rock Lee was a special kind of horse breed. He had no ears or tail, but he was as strong as a cart horse and as fast as a mustang. The bus soon came and were greeted by their driver.

Tsunades POV:

The little brats started to come in one by one. Orange ears, bushy brows, poker face and hair buns. I started to drive to Konoha High.

Narutos POV:

I got off the bus, noticing that I got a lot of stares. I really don't care about looks but people still seemed to like me... _Like- _Like me. It was unsettling. Yes, I knew that my hair probably was kissed by the sun itself and my eyes were the embodiment of the sky. Sighing, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking toward the entrance of Konoha high. The different breeds all amazed me. Twisting my head, I saw many different breeds. Being shunned at the grade school ad junior high for being a fox breed wasn't always the easiest. But looking around, I saw kids that I didn't even know. Sunagakure, Land of Clouds, Amegakure and all the other nations were there. I saw some members of the akatsuki and shook my head. Nagato had gotten even more piercings and had more pieces of metal in his body than a pincushion. Running over to him and hugging him, I said, "I missed you cousin nagato".

Ruffling my hair as he was talking,I noticed a girl with blue hair and a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip. A polar bear breed if I ever saw one, her white stubs for ears twitched. After I un hugged nagoto, she sidled over to him, skirt rufflig slightly. Looking down at her, he started to kiss her, his tail stiffening. All the rest of the akatsuki and I sweat-dropped. I left their presence as soon as I could and started looking for kiba and the rest of my friends.

**Okay everyone, I hope this first chapter has got you waiting for the next one. R&R is appreciated. I'm a newbie so I hope I get better. PM me/ R&R for more suggestions**

**~drawerxdrawer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter but... I WILL MAKE THIS ONE LONGER!**

**-eye shine- … Alright my little drawers... here**

**goes... Somewhat dedicated to Otaku1o1...I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Narutos POV:

I walked towards the tables and looked for kiba. He was at table C. Waving, he shouted, "Naruto! HEY! LOOK OVER HERE!". Smiling, I went to the table. All my other friends were there. But sasuke wasn't. Hinata, sakura, kiba, shikamaru and his friend temari and choji. Choji started to talk. "Hey, did hear what sasuke and his gang did yesterday?". Dreading the answer, I said: "What?". "Apparently they trashed 5 carsand slashed the tires on school buses 1 through 3. Well, dang.. I wasn't mad because sasuke did all of that, I was just hurt. He was an honor roll student. When he had stopped the good student act, he started a gang. Deciding that academics were pointless, he started vandalizing school property.. No words, no straight A. just an empty void that no one else could or would fill in as the perfect student. Choji saw my face and asked me, "Dude, what's wrong? Was he your friend or whatever?". That got me smiling."No.". Keeping a straight face, I walked away to table A. Sitting down, I didn't notice anyone.

Someone shook me lightly. "Are you okay?". Looking up, I saw a shock of red hair. "Hi. I'm gaara sabaku." Eh. That kid was a regular wall flower but I wanted to be friends with him. Probably because of his Hair. It was just... so different. His ears were a sandy tan and so for his tail. He looked like a jackal breed. His tail was tinged with black and was white on the bottom. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto or vice versa if you prefer." Silence. I searched his eyes for any emotion. None. The bell rung for class so I just said bye and went to my class. The teacher there was a youngish man with a gravity defying hair do. "Hello class. I am Mr. Hatake. Please take your seats." I soon found out that he was the history teacher. I remembered nagato saying that Mr. Hatake was the strictest high school teacher in the school. Groaning inwardly, I put my head down for 2 seconds and almost jumped out of my seat. He had already went to the front of me. "Is this pre school, Mr. Uzumaki?" "No sir." "Good. Now pay attention for once and don't think that this is nap time." The whole class snickered. Feeling my ears heat up, I vented my anger at a particularly unfortunate pencil. I started to bend it and I snapped it in half quietly. Still facing the board at the front of the room, I realized that this would've been a really interesting subject if only it wasn't being taught by a complete jerk. As we continued watching the video on Abraham Lincoln, I looked around discreetly, searching for anyone I knew. Frowning, I saw no one. Trying to walk out quickly, I bumped into choji. "S-Sorry choji." "Eh? Oh, sorry naruto." "Okay!" I said, happily. Okay. Thank goodness. Giving him my trade mark smile, I said thank you.

Walking away to my science class, I opened the door and sasuke and his gang was there, along with other slightly scared students. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began to rub my ears and walked to a my assigned seat. The teacher looked nice enough. His short black hair swept up to his right side and a neatly trimmed beard. "Hello class. I am Sarutobi-Sensei." Everyone sweat-dropped. _The _Sarutobi-Sensei?! No one ever passed his class, and those who did were never right after that. Burying my head in my hands, I began to moan in agony. I wasn't the only one doing it either. More than half the class was doing that. The only ones not doing it was sasukes gang and some weird girl with four pony tails in a square arrangement at the back of her head. Unfortunately, I learned that I did have it for the rest of the year. "I see you are all not too happy with me, but you look like a nice class. I think I'll go easy on you guys." Sighs of relief from everyone, including temari and sasukes gang. He talked about what we were doing and gave us chemistry homework to finish it as much as we could during class. I finished third and looked around expectantly. Seeing temari and sakura finish, I didn't feel embarrassed that I had finished first. _**DING. DING. DING.**_ The bell rung and everyone stampeded out. The rest of the day was a blur. My schedule went History, Chemistry, Math, Lunch, Physics, Biology, English, Spanish and thankfully Art. All the teachers was weird in their own way. I remembered that the art teacher had some weird scars on the right of his face and wore two different colored contacts, or so he told us.

Walking out I felt a weight on my shoulders. _Da__ng__, they give us a lot of homework_, I thought to myself. _A two page essay on Abraham Lincoln_, _I __already finished the chemistry homework. _Walking to my bus, I saw lee. "HEY! LEE! How were your teachers?", I asked. "They were awesome! I have art last, thankfully!" _I feel bad for that teacher. He's gonna have a lot on his hands if he has Lee. _Taking my seat, I was completely silent. The bus pulled to our stop and Neji, Ten Ten, Lee and I walked out. "See you tomorrow!" Laughing, I said to lee that tomorrow was friday. Walking up the stairs to the apartment I smiled. _This went better than what I had expected._

Walking in, I was pretty sure I cracked a rib when my mom hugged me. Clutching my chest. She just laughed. "Would you like any food naruto?" _Yeah, because if I don't you're gonna make me eat too much food and make me study all night. _"Sure mom." I was happy until I noticed the clock. "Mom, I'm gonna be late for my shift at Ichirakus!" Oh... poop. Seeing her face rapidly grow red, I tried to scooch out the back door. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sweat-dropping and my face going blue, I went back to mom. "Here's a bowl of curry for my growing little boy!" "Thanks mom." "Bye!" Running out the door to Ichirakus, I saw a trash can and threw it out. _Mom KNOWS I don't like curry. That's just plain EVIL! _Saying hello to ayame and old-man, I started going around the restaurant, taking orders and being a general busboy. Except for one thing. I was allowed to cook the ramen when ayame and old-man were too busy to cook it themselves. Smiling, I realized that they were too busy most of the time.

Still smiling, I noticed choji coming in. _Oh no. He's gonna eat more ramen than I usually do when I'm here. _Doing some quick math, I smiled to myself. _That's about 1,000 ryo he's gonna sped on ramen. I also know he only carries about 500 ryo._ "So, choji, what'll it be today?" I asked, no hint of mischief or deceit in my voice. "Um... I'll have the deluxe lunch special." Smiling inwardly, I broke to him the "bad" news, which was true. "Sorry. Lunch ends at 3:30 pm." Pointing to the clock for the evidence, he looked crest-fallen. "Hey, it's okay man. Besides, you're not one to carry more than 600 ryo!" Smiling at this, he looked slightly happier. "O-Okay. I guess that is right..." Breaking off into a long rant about his spending habits and other things. Looking at the menu, he pointed to the beef broth miso ramen with extra menma on top. "That's 400 ryo. I can get that, right naruto?" "Yeah, you can choji. I'm just gonna duck into the kitchen to make it." Going to thee kitchen quicker than he could say something, I took the big pot of boiling beef broth and ladled it into a bowl. Working quicker, I put in the ramen noodles and stirred it up. Adding the miso and other ingredients, I finally put on the extra menma. I put it on the counter, which was strategically in front of the kitchen.

After all the customers had left, I started to walk home. Nearing the apartment door, I took out my keys and walked in. Dad was on the couch, reading a magazine, his favorite pastime after a long day of work. Mom was working on dinner and muttering to herself, probably about how she needed to make it better. Smiling, I announced my presence. Mom looked up and repeating the events that she did to me when I came home, pulled my into a rib-cracking hug. Dad put his magazine down, and waited until mom stopped hugging me; checking to see if I was still alive. Giving me a gentle hug, _Thank goodness for that! _He looked into my eyes. "How was school, naruto?" Smiling, I replied, "Great dad!" After the conversation ended, mom called us in for dinner. "Better go before kushina has our necks, okay naruto?" Getting his joke, I walked to the table. It was sukiyaki* and LOTS of it. Ooh_, come to me sukiyaki! Yes, I'll stab you with my chopsticks and then I'll eat all of it. _I have my dads eyes and hair, and my moms ears and tails, the only difference is that mine are orange when hers are pinkish red. After dinner was done, I went to my room and went to my phone. I texted kiba until I asked him if gaara had a number for texting, what I got was a big explanation that gaara was like a brick wall. You text him, you talk to no one. He never answers. _ARGH, this'll be even harder than I thought. Never answers...Ggrrr. _Texting gaaras number I started to talk to him.

-**Okay everyone, Naruto is bold, **Gaaras is like this, Okay?

**Hi there gaara**

…

**No reply then**

Who told you my number

**Kiba**

Dog-boy, eh?

**So? He likes to take akamaru everywhere**

I'm still calling him dog-boy

**You really are emotionless, ya know?**

Hn.

**You must like being like Itachi **

He's also emotionless

…

So is sasuke

**Shut up.**

Meh.

**See you on Monday. I might text back.**

Okay.

**Bye**

Bye

As I shut off my phone, I realized that gaara wasn't so bad as everyone thought. Lying flat n my back on the bed, my ears and tail twitched contentedly.

**Okay everyone, this is my second chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll do some role playing at the end of every chapter. I will be drawer, Yuki or Vincent, depending on who I want to be**

Vincent: -pokes a sleeping naruto- You-Whoooo!

Naruto: WHAT?!

Yuki: In the next chapter, many things will happen. Ku ku ku ku ku ku...

Naruto: TELL ME!

Vincent: Nope!~

Naruto: I hate you so much right now.

Yuki: -hands naruto a bowl of his favorite ramen- Here ya go. Now stop whining

Naruto: Thank you Yuki-chan!

**Well, I've exhausted that. R&R if ya want. Post updates will be every few days, as I get limited time to type. Okay? Somewhat dedicated to Otaku1o1. Farewell my little drawers!**

**~drawerxdrawer**


End file.
